Series 5 (Germany)
It is fifth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (12th September 2003) * Episode 2 (13th September 2003) * Episode 3 (15th September 2003) * Episode 4 (19th September 2003) * Episode 5 (20th September 2003) * Episode 6 (22nd September 2003) * Episode 7 (26th September 2003) * Episode 8 (27th September 2003) * Episode 9 (29th September 2003) * Episode 10 (4th October 2003) * Episode 11 (6th October 2003) * Episode 12 (10th October 2003) * Episode 13 (11th October 2003) * Episode 14 (13th October 2003) * Episode 15 (17th October 2003) * Episode 16 (18th October 2003) * Episode 17 (20th October 2003) * Episode 18 (24th October 2003) * Episode 19 (25th October 2003) * Episode 20 (27th October 2003) * Episode 21 (31st October 2003) * Episode 22 (1st November 2003) * Episode 23 (3rd November 2003) * Episode 24 (7th November 2003) * Episode 25 (8th November 2003) * Episode 26 (10th November 2003) * Episode 27 (15th November 2003) * Episode 28 (17th November 2003) * Episode 29 (21st November 2003) * Episode 30 (22nd November 2003) * Episode 31 (24th November 2003) * 7th Celebrity Special (27th November 2003) Elke Heidenreich (€16,000) Ulla Kock am Brink (€125,000) Bernd Stelter (€500,000) Til Schweiger (€16,000) Sandra Maischberger (€125,000) * Episode 32 (28th November 2003) * Episode 33 (29th November 2003) * Episode 34 (1st December 2003) * Episode 35 (5th December 2003) * Episode 36 (6th December 2003) * Episode 37 (8th December 2003) * Episode 38 (12th December 2003) * Episode 39 (13th December 2003) * Episode 40 (15th December 2003) * Episode 41 (19th December 2003) * Episode 42 (20th December 2003) * Episode 43 (22nd December 2003) * Episode 44 (16th January 2004) * Episode 45 (17th January 2004) * Episode 46 (19th January 2004) * Episode 47 (23rd January 2004) * Episode 48 (24th January 2004) * Episode 49 (26th January 2004) * Episode 50 (30th January 2004) * Episode 51 (31st January 2004) * Episode 52 (2nd February 2004) * Episode 53 (6th February 2004) * Episode 54 (7th February 2004) * Episode 55 (9th February 2004) * Episode 56 (13th February 2004) * Episode 57 (14th February 2004) * Episode 58 (16th February 2004) * Episode 59 (20th February 2004) * Episode 60 (21st February 2004) * Episode 61 (23rd February 2004) * Episode 62 (27th February 2004) * Episode 63 (28th February 2004) * Episode 64 (1st March 2004) * Episode 65 (5th March 2004) * Episode 66 (6th March 2004) * Episode 67 (8th March 2004) * Episode 68 (12th March 2004) * Episode 69 (13th March 2004) * Episode 70 (15th March 2004) * Episode 71 (19th March 2004) * Episode 72 (20th March 2004) * Episode 73 (22nd March 2004) * Episode 74 (26th March 2004) * Episode 75 (27th March 2004) * Episode 76 (29th March 2004) * Episode 77 (2nd April 2004) * Episode 78 (3rd April 2004) * Episode 79 (5th April 2004) * Episode 80 (9th April 2004) * Episode 81 (16th April 2004) * Episode 82 (17th April 2004) * Episode 83 (19th April 2004) * Episode 84 (23rd April 2004) * Episode 85 (24th April 2004) * Episode 86 (26th April 2004) * Episode 87 (30th April 2004) * Episode 88 (1st May 2004) * Episode 89 (3rd May 2004) * Episode 90 (7th May 2004) * Episode 91 (8th May 2004) * Episode 92 (10th May 2004) * Episode 93 (14th May 2004) * Episode 94 (15th May 2004) * Episode 95 (17th May 2004) * Episode 96 (21st May 2004) * 8th Celebrity Special (24th May 2004) Oliver Kalkofe (€125,000) Steffen Seibert (€125,000) Henry Maske (€16,000) Yvonne Catterfeld (€64,000) Alice Schwarzer (€125,000) Category:German series